Hunting for Baltics
by AFreezingFlame
Summary: A WILD NATION HAS APPEARED. America, England, and Germany are hunting- For the newly freed nations that were once a part of the USSR. This can't go well.  Part 1: "Thus the Tranq guns."


Hunting for Baltics

A/N: A WILD NATION HAS APPEARED!

This was my prompt, as it was given to me from my good friend, Korea. I will take a page out of other people's books and start calling people by their nation.

This happened. Don't ask me how.

XXXXX

The year was 1991. America was ecstatic, and gathering up his tranquilizer guns for purposes he had yet to tell his boss. The nation figured that the Prez' wouldn't mind _too _much if he went over to the slowly dissolving Soviet Union- if only to gloat.

But behind the petty reason, there was the serious issue of the newly freed Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia. The Baltic Trio- and that wasn't even mentioning the others America had never had the pleasure of meeting. Belarus and Ukraine- Russia's siblings- could be dealt with at a later time, and then there was the newly reunited Germany.

Geez. Once the big guy fell, the UN would have one helluva mess to clean up.

America slung his cargo onto his back, before picking up the phone, and dialing a certain grumpy nation up.

"'Sup Iggy?" The island nation sighed on the other line.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" America grinned cheekily, even though England probably couldn't see it. "And wipe that grin off your face."

"Whoa, dude, how'd you know that I was grinning?"

"….It's not that hard to figure out."

America let out an over-exaggerated gasp, "Iggy, I _knew _it! You _do_ have cameras installed in my house!"

England said nothing to deny that, instead saying, "Alright, so why did you call me?"

America glared at his phone. "Alright, I _was_ going to ask you to go hunting with me… but if you're only going to be mean…. I guess I could call France…" America taunted the elder nation, poking him with the reminder of his rivalry with the perverted nation. It was the only part of him left from the Industrial Revolution that felt sadistic glee at the sputter on the other end of the line.

"N-No! Don't call _France_, I'll be nice!"

"Great, Iggy, see you soon; I'll come pick you up!" He smiled as he hung up before answering any other questions.

XXXXX

The airplane ride over to England's place was rather boring. America figured even that when it was back in the day with Ellis Isle, traveling was more entertaining. The only thing he could do was flirt with the cute flight attendants, but even he got a little tired of that. Not to mention that he was stuck next to a mother and her whiny kid.

Oh yeah, back-in-the-day travel by sea was much more entertaining. He could play poker and be drinking beer with a couple buddies, but _no_, he was stuck in a seat, and if he even tried asking anyone to play cards with him, they _glared_.

BORING!

But, he didn't have to travel for weeks at a time- it was only a few hours in airtime.

America, pouting 'til the end, eventually dozed off.

XXXXX

As soon as the doors were open again, he grabbed his things and ran off the plane before anyone else had a chance to get up.

They were all left to wonder how the hell he did it.

XXXXX

His luggage- which consisted of mainly tranq guns, had to be confirmed that they were for Governmental Problems, so America had to call "Arthur".

"Yo, Arthur, I need you to confirm me~"

"A-America! You're already here?"

"Yep!" He laughed. "Here, I am putting you on with the mean airport guys. I miss the days we could travel with a gun whenever the hell we wanted." England didn't comment.

America waited while England yelled at the airport guys for harassing the 'ambassador'. They sputtered apologetically, before handing America the phone back.

"Yo, Iggy, I'll be there in about half an hour, so get your stuff ready!" Once again, the more sadistic part of America internally squealed as he hung up on the elder nation. He hadn't had this much fun harassing the nation he had once called brother since the last NATO meeting.

XXXXX

"IGGYYYYY!" America yelled as the elder nation opened up his door and was promptly tackle-hugged. England was helpless as the stronger nation ran him over.

"You know America- I almost miss the time when you hated me." Part of America was rubbed the wrong way, but he had rubbed that part away over the years.

"Awwww…. England, you know you love me~" America grinned, ignoring the pain he felt in his burned heart.

"So…. What exactly are we doing?" England asked his once-younger-brother.

America pulled out a tranquillizer gun. "Hunting for Baltics!"

"….You have to be kidding me." It was deadpan. England was slightly annoyed by his antics.

And that was perfectly fine with America. It wasn't outright refusal, meaning he had the okay.

"If you don't have your guns ready, that's okay, you can borrow some of mine!" Purposely ignoring the atmosphere, he grabbed one of England's arms and dragged him to the car.

He pushed the elder nation into the car, and said "Don't make me use this, Iggy," only half-joking as he held up a dart with England's name on it.

"Like hell I'm going al-" A needle was thrust into England's arm before he could protest further. America caught him, of course. He was a little sad that he had had to do that. It wouldn't be as fun if England was out the whole trip over. But America knew the nation well. Once he was in it, there was no way in hell he was getting out of it any other way than total war.

Well, the war of Austrian succession aside….. But England wasn't that immature anymore!

…..Hopefully, anyways.

XXXXX

England woke up to America singing. Which was something he usually dreaded, seeing as The Star-Spangled Banner was always sung loudly and out-of-tune, but today he was actually surprised.

"-You've got your demons, you got desires, but I've got a few of my own!

Ooooooooooooooooh, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light, Oooooooooooooooooooh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you, one of these nights!

One of these dreams, one of these lost and lonely dreams now, we gonna find one…. Mmmmm, one that really screams….  
>I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself, I've been searching for an Angel in white~<br>I've been waiting for a woman whose a little of both, and I can feel her, but she's nowhere in sight!"

He was about to go into the chorus again, but it was right then he noticed that England was staring at him again. He froze in embarrassment.

"U-uh…." America had an epiphany.

"Aaaahh~ Look at the lonely people~" He sang that in a very off key voice, and England's awe for him disappeared.

"You can mess up your own bloody song, but don't screw with mine, you bloody git!" America smiled at that, leaving England to wonder about the nation. Most of them underrated America, but in truth America was a sly dog.

England really did wish he had a better one-on-one relationship with the loud nation.

America sighed, "Sooo, are you ready to go hunting?"

England glared. Right, that was what he was going to yell at the nation for, until he was surprised by an actually _good_ voice coming from the American's mouth. "Yes, I do suppose I have no choice."

He saw a tiny sadistic grin from the nation, one that was most certainly out of character, and it frightened him a bit, until America shrugged it off, going back to the usual cheeky smile. "Great!" He tossed his once-elder-brother a tranquillizer gun.

"…Why do we need these?" England asked the nation in a surprised voice.

"Well, you remember how Poland and Hungary were when we found them, right?" England nodded, remembering how the frightened nations had jumped at every little thing, and could not stand to be around a large group for very long. "Well, we are looking for the three Baltic nations. Maybe even East Germany or Prussia if he still exists. I want you to keep in mind how they were. They were only satellite states."

England blanched. He had forgotten that Hungary and Poland actually hadn't served under Russia directly.

"Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia on the other hand….."

"Served directly under Russia," England finished for him. He had forgotten that during the Red Scare, America had gathered as much information on the subject as he could. "Thus the Tranq guns." England had forgotten how paranoid America had been during that time.

It was a bit scary, now that he thought about it. How could he, though? America had been a twitching, shuddering mess, constantly on his guard, and muttering about "those damned commies." He didn't sleep, and hardly ever ate.

England was kind of glad America was no longer ready to stab them all with his toothbrush, instead deciding that just drugging them was enough protection.

"Remember America…. We don't blame the victim…." America looked a bit shocked at that.

"Iggy, why would I do that?"

England blanched. It was as if America himself had no memory of the ordeal.

"No reason."

And England was not that eager to remind him.

XXXXX

"Hahaha, I got away with calling you Iggy!" America gloated, and it was then England became annoyed again.

"Cut it out, you stupid git!" He hit America in the shoulder.

XXXXX

They passed through Germany, stopping by at the German's place. It would seem that the stoic nation that had once been their enemy had just returned home from something.

"YO, GERMANY, DUDE!" America yelled, giving their position away rather easily. Germany looked tired.

"Vat is it, America?" He knew better than to try and ignore the persistent nation.

"Have you found your brother yet?" Germany sighed.

"No, I have not."

"….." America was silent. "Wanna come find him?"

Germany looked shocked. America had matured, his youthful mask falling away in an instant. Blue eyes went far away from either Germany or England.

The younger country shook his head to get out of the daze, face becoming happy again.

"Anyways, me and Iggy here are going hunting for nations!" America held up his dart gun. "And I think you might need this if you wanna come!"

Germany was hesitant, but knew that the offer was genuine. He nodded. America threw him a Tranq.

"Let's go guys!"

XXXXX

As America set up his equipment he began singing, in the way England had always known him to.

"DAN. DUN DAN DA. DAN DUN DA…."

Loudly, and more out of key than England had ever thought possible of a human being…..

"DA DUN DANNNN~"

…. But with the most energy he could possibly put into the song. England sighed as America started singing the main part of the song. "Risin' up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances, went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive~!"

England really was hoping that some poor Baltic nation was quick and showed up before he went insane from having his ears destroyed.

"IT'S THE, EYE OF THE TIGER IT'S THE CREAM OF THE FIGHT, RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL'S!" Germany looked mildly amused at the younger nation's antics, and England knew that the country was missing Italy and Prussia's foolishness, and America was every bit as foolish as those two.

Preferably _really_ soon.

XXXXX

A/N: Now, I _really_ have to finish reading "All Quiet on the Western Front"… But it has a damn depressing ending! And then I have to do the study guide, attached questions, and vocabulary.

D:

I won't spoil it, but it's depressing- Especially since I saw Germany as Paul. *cries*

….. If you don't know what the song's names are…. You have no soul.

JKJK!

One of these Nights by the Eagles  
>Eleanor Rigby by the Beetles<br>Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

All songs were written way back when so I wouldn't be that surprised if you don't know them.

:]

Review~


End file.
